Field
The present disclosure relates generally to digital communications, and includes a disclosure of an example stacked synthesizer for wide local oscillator generation using a dynamic divider.
Introduction
Microwave backhaul architectures are evolving as mobile backhaul providers are experiencing a growing demand for increased capacity as well as a shift from voice services to data services. These factors are driving mobile backhaul networks towards higher capacity connections.